1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a webbing take-up device has been known that is provided with: a torsion shaft that rotates integrally with a spool; and a load transmission mechanism that transmits a load to a frame that rotatably supports the spool (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-84042).
In the webbing take-up device disclosed in JP-A No. 2007-84042, a second lock base is integrally joined to the torsion shaft, and a second lock pawl is turnably attached to this second lock base. A lock ring, which is supported at the frame, is disposed at the radial direction outer side of the second lock base, and a ratchet is formed at an inner periphery portion of the lock ring. When the second lock pawl turns toward the lock ring, a ratchet formed at a distal end of the second lock pawl meshes with the ratchet of the lock ring. Thus, the torsion shaft and the lock ring are coupled via the second lock pawl and suchlike, and a load inputted at the spool side is transmitted to the frame side.
In recent years, with more numerous functions and reduced weight in vehicles, reductions in size and weight of webbing take-up devices have been called for. Accordingly, it is necessary to achieve further reductions in size and weight of structural members of a load transmission mechanism as described above. However, it is also necessary to maintain excellent coupling strength between the second lock pawl (a pawl member) and the lock ring (a ring portion).